


Smiles and Wounds

by mintedjulep



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, The Different Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintedjulep/pseuds/mintedjulep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Was it a smile or a wound that devoured you? -Pablo Neruda</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles and Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me in a creative writing class. Our prompt was a list of questions by Pablo Neruda, and the question is the summary. Very quick, very short. Like an arrow to the palm. Enjoy :) -Minty

Everything about her was red. Her hair, her eyes, her heart, her life was drowning in red. She’s been stabbed 26 times and has had 12 bullets pass through her body, 4 that have clung to her insides and have had to be extracted like vicious thorns. Shattered glass was butterfly kisses to her pale ivory skin that left lipstick kisses of blood, some much larger than others. Broken bones were just bent pipes, easily repaired but never quite the same way as before. Bruises were just temporary angry tattoos that faded away with time. Her hair, her eyes, her heart, her life, and the blood she learned from were all warm, dripping, red.

Her wounds were nothing, just a small testament that she was learning, fast, quickly, quietly. Nobody sees her and nobody knows her. She’s never broken because her wounds are not real. Just lipstick stains and ferocious tattoos. She feels no pain. She doesn’t smile; she doesn’t understand what it is.

When he meets her for the first time, her red hands pierced through the palms by thick arrows like a crude crucifixion on the top of an abandoned warehouse, she fumes. When he offers her savior and healing, she accepts and he wipes the red off her hands and his lips upturn into a toothy grin.

She has never felt a fear so deep than when his smile engulfed the pain of all of her wounds combined.


End file.
